seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The rouges of Lougetown part 1
Rangton was sitting in the small room, which had hay in it, and looked at everyone. He got out of the room, and looked to the sky. It was barely 3 days since he joined, and yet these guys not only healed up completely, but they have been preparing for some fun activities. They were planning on visiting on the execution site. They wanted to see one of the greatest pirates to ever live public death, and how he brought the first great generation of pirates, which the next Pirate King revived. He didn't care much, but admitted he would like to see it. But today was special. Sunday! Mail time! Which means news on the world, and bounties. He wondered if Tack became infamous enough for a huge bounty. He started to wait for the seagull, when he heard screaming from the room. "I WANT BREAKFAST!" "WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD ANYMORE FOR BREAKFAST! WE BARELY HAVE ANYTHING AS IT IS!" "I DON'T CARE! I WANT FISH THEN!" "THEN YOU FISH FOR THEM!" "I MIGHT JUST DO THAT!" Tack walked out, a rod, and had some hooks. He put the hook on the rod, and put it in the water. Rangton watched him fish, and knew Tack was an idiot. He did it all... But had no worm, no string, and he didn't even use a real fishing rod. Rangton just exhaled, and looked up. He saw the sight he wanted to see. "NEWS!" The seagull! It had a large mail bag, and was putting his head on it. He pulled out a wad of news, and a package carrying the bounties, and dropped them on the boat. Rangton used his glue to grab them, and he had them in his hands. He absorbed the glue back in his body, and screamed "NEWS!" Malk, Zozo, and Fea walked out, all with bed hair, and pissed off looks. Fea, was the first to speak "I care because?" "WE MIGHT HAVE BOUNTIES!" "Then I care." She walked up, and grabbed the bounty list. She opened it, and looked at the bounties. "Silver john has a bounty of 8 million . King beast Rico has a bounty of 27 million . Hey, look at that. Reck the gray death has a bounty of 17 million , for helping the attack on Yatara branch. Next, is Beta 'The Delta Destroyer', with a bounty of 32 million , for being the true leader of the new Beta pirates, and for being the Co-leader of the Yatara branch attack." Tack, smiling, just said "Co-leader? Who helped?" "Us. Remember?" "Oh yeah, just forgot." "You forgot?" "Yep. So, what's our bounties?" "Well... Rangton, you first. Wonder how these guys know... Rangton, the slimy beast, 3 million ." Rangton just looked down, and looked angry. "3 million?! Why?!" "For... Just being a member of the Attack pirates. How do they know our name?" Zozo looked away, and remembered Shihoon. "Malk, you got 9 million for being a member, and helping kill the Daiymo. They call you, scarred poisoner." "Boo. I hate that one." "Zozo, you are 'Wild man beast' and you have a bounty of 13 million for Yatara, and the Daiymo." "13 million?! That's high." "Yep. Ah... 'Silver blade' Fea. Bounty of... 35 million for merc jobs, Yatara's attack, and killing the Daiymo. Finally... Tack. 'Chaos child'. For being the co-leader of Yatara's attack, killing the Daiymo leader, defeating his Lotus king members, and for destroying a few towns... 70 million ." Rangton, Malk, and Zozo looked at Tack, and just opened their mouths. "70 MILLION !" Tack, laughing at the thing, grabbed the news paper. He read it, and stopped laughing. He looked at it, and was shocked. Malk grabbed it, and looked at it. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! Oh my god..." Zozo grabbed it, and looked at it... And had even a bigger shock then Tack. He fell, and Fea and Rangton looked at it, and the two were amazed. Fea was the one to speak. "Yonko Rais... Has fallen... To the new Yonko... Tobias." - The marine headquarters were at a uproar. Many high ranking marines, posted their visual den den mushis, to call on it. Brog, was one of the many. Inside the dome, was the most technological advanced building to ever be built. On monitors everywhere, hundreds of marines out of the area, could be in the meeting, and inside, over 10,000 men and women were in council chamber seats, with a huge podium in the middle. Marine headquarters briefing room, to fit the times. On the podium, sitting, was the Fleet admiral herself. Meredith. She was beautiful, but old, and wore high end class outfits. She wore her glasses, and smoked her long pipe. On her side, was the Admiral Dusk, or his true name, Narox. Narox wore a dark black outfit, with a small white skull mask. The other two Admiral seats were empty, with both Admirals in different branches in the New world, holding in the chaos caused by Tobias. Meredith looked at the monitors, and the sitting marine high officials, and stood up. With just 7 words, she controlled the situation of the world. "Let us talk about the new order." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc